


The Ladder, Part 1

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will is having thoughts about Hannibal he is trying to ignore. Hannibal however is not going to let him off that easy. Features Will being tied to a ladder. First time Hannigram fic. Am writing a few more parts they will post as they are finished.  Any feedback would be really appreciated.





	

The Ladder, Part 1 

 

It was a dark and clear evening, Will could see his own breath in the air as he shivered from the cold. Will was lingering outside Hannibal's office. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He had been seeing Dr Lecter every evening for the past few weeks and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Will to be in that office, that immaculate room and occupy the same space as that immaculate man. He told himself he was being ridiculous when he allowed himself to even think about what he was desperately trying not to think about at all. Will would go in they would discuss the case, they would discuss Jack and everything else would fall away. It was just some unwanted thoughts probably stress, it was nothing serious.

Hannibal knew Will was lingering outside and it brought a wry smile to his face. 

Will knew that the door would be open, that the fire would be lit, that there would be an open bottle of wine ready for their conversation. He knew the lights in the office would be inviting and that Hannibal would greet him warmly as he entered and they would talk. 

“Hello Will.” Hannibal said in his usual warm tone he was always pleased to see Will. “May I take your coat?” As Hannibal said this he walked around the back of Will and was helping him remove his coat, Will thought for a moment that Hannibal smelled him, no just his imagination.

Hannibal took Wills coat and hung it up by the door, he gestured for Will to come in. Will walked around nervously. He was looking at the ladder which went up to the library. He had a sudden unbidden image flash in his head, he took a sharp intake of breath. He had been imagining kissing Hannibal, in fact he was starting to get a fixation about his mouth but this was more intense, this was more sexual. Will coughed. 

“Are you alright Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes, sorry.” He said slightly sheepishly, he could not look at Hannibal or the ladder. He turned away and looked out of the window instead. The image had been all sinews and muscles, strong limbs and shining skin. Will felt his cock twitch at the thought and took a deep breath.

“A drink?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes, yes that would be lovely.” Will needed something to calm his nerves.

Will heard the wine being poured into a glass and Hannibal’s soft footsteps coming towards him, Hannibal handed Will the glass as Will turned to face him.

“Thank you.” His fingers lingered a touch to long on Hannibal’s and Will noticed him arch an eyebrow, Will quickly looked away.

“Are you sure you are alright? You seem distracted.” Hannibal was still stood quite close to Will and his gaze was intense and unmoving.

“Yes I think I just need a drink.” Will said sipping the red wine and then turned away from Hannibal and walked around to the ladder, the one he was trying not to think about, the one that he now could not stop thinking about. Will brushed the wood with his fingertips and then quickly stopped, smiled and sipped his wine moving away from the ladder towards the fire.  
Hannibal had not moved but was watching Will with a keen interest and a slight smirk on his face.

“Will.” He said.

“Yes.” Will answered still not looking at him. 

“Would you like to sit?” Hannibal asked Will and gestured for him to take his usual seat.

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Will thought and walked back around to his chair, the ladder was behind him now so he didn't have to look at it. 

Will sat down in the chair and sipped his wine again, Hannibal did not move straight away he let the silence hang in the air for a moment before he moved to his usual seat and took it.

“It’s custom made.” Hannibal said as he sipped his own wine. 

“What is?” Will said doing his best to pretend he didn’t know what Hannibal was talking about.

“The ladder. You seem pre-occupied with it, admiring it. I needed one taller and stronger than most. I had it custom built. ”

“Oh, yes well, yes it’s very nice.” Will said, he could feel his hands getting sweatier.

“Unless there was another reason you were admiring it?” He was definitely smirking now which made Will want to crawl in to a hole and die, was he being that obvious? Hannibal did seem to have an ability to read what Will was thinking with a very close accuracy. He was really hoping he hadn't seen what Will had seen when he walked in. That image seemed to now be burnt in to Will's retinas. Strong, long, muscular arms raised above their owners head tied to a rung with a leather belt, a body stretched up uncomfortable and squirming, moaning slightly, eyes wanton and needing...

“No, no reason.” Will said he sipped his wine again glad of the distraction.

“It seemed like you had a thought when you came in, you looked at it. You had the same look on your face you get when you are at a crime scene. Was the pendulum swinging?” There was a tinge of self-satisfaction in Hannibal’s tone that Will desperately tried to ignore.

“Did I?” Will tried to sound casual and knew he was failing. Those eyes of Hannibal's were calmly studying him, Will longed to see them less calm. Longed to know the exact look they would have in them if Will tied him naked to his own ladder. Had Hannibal noticed his face in that much detail that he could tell what Will was thinking. Was he that observant? Probably Will realised. Was he that observant of Will? The thought made his cock twitch again. “Are you were paying that much attention to me. This isn’t technically therapy after all just conversations.”

“I can’t help what I observe. I notice a lot of things about you.” That smirk was back and Will was trying very hard not to look at Hannibal, if he did he was sure he would give himself away.

“I suppose you can’t help it. Being a Psychiatrist means you always notice people and what they do.” Will just wanted to clarify that’s what Hannibal had meant.

“Some people are just more interesting to me than others, I pay more attention to what I am attracted to” a slight pause long enough for Will to notice, “intellectually, of course.”

“Of course.” What did that pause mean? Oh god Will was going to obsess over that pause now. He was also going to obsess about the look Hannibal was giving him right now. He broke the eye contact and was instead looking at Hannibal's hands holding his own wine glass. It was not helping, those hands were beginning to be as much as of an obsession as Hannibal's mouth. 

There was a silence between them that hung in the air thick and tension filled. “Will?" Hannibal said, he put his glass on the table beside his chair. Will's eyes followed this movement, all of Hannibal's movement were so precise so perfect. Will longed to see Hannibal undone completely, he wanted to see that suit peeled off, he wanted to see the skin underneath stretched over the muscle.

“Yes.” Will said terrified as to what Hannibal might ask him next.

“What did you see when you looked at the ladder?” Hannibal’s tone was even but belied an amused thought.

“Nothing, honestly, I can’t remember.” This was a clear lie. He had seen Hannibal tied to it with a leather belt his arms above his head. He had seen strong sinews and muscles and had heard moaning and wanting. It was an image Will never wanted to leave his head but wished it had never arrived at the same time.

“I think you are lying to me. You can tell me anything I will not judge you. Do you trust me?” This was an earnest question.

“Yes I trust you.” He did, it was himself he didn’t trust.

“Please tell me.” The please made Will bite his lip which made Hannibal smile. He enjoyed this squirming Will it was giving him ideas.

“Honestly its nothing.” Will said looking away.

“Perhaps you should close your eyes and tell me. Let the pendulum swing once more.” Hannibal stood up and walked towards Will. Hannibal took his wineglass from him and placed it on the table. “Come.” He said and stretched out his hand to Will, he took it and Hannibal helped him stand, he led Will to the ladder and made him face it, Hannibal then stood behind him and whispered in Will’s ear, “Close your eyes.”

Will did as he was told and tried to concentrate, he had to forget that Hannibal was standing so close behind him, trying to ignore the fact that Hannibal had a hold of both of Will's hands behind his back, he was trying to tell the erection in his own trousers that it wasn’t there. 

“Tell me Will what did you see?” That voice whispered in his ear made Will bite his lower lip again which made Hannibal moan slightly. It was then that Hannibal started very slowly kissing Will’s neck, small butterfly kisses with occasional small bites which made Will’s erection even fiercer.

“Is this happening?” Will said in one rushed breath. His eyes were still closed so he was not sure if he had fallen into some kind of fevered dream it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Yes.” Hannibal replied in a voice that was more like a growl into Will's neck. “Tell me what you saw.”

“Oh god.” Will said and did not want to open his eyes. Hannibal was leaning against him now and Will could feel Hannibal's own erection against his thigh. “Oh god.” He moaned again. Hannibal bit him then on the shoulder and pushed him against the ladder with his own body weight which made Will groan again. Hannibal then took one of Wills hands in one of his and raised them above Wills head and pushed them against one of the rungs of the ladder holding Will in place with one hand, while he continued to bite his neck, Hannibal's other hand was finding its way to the front of Will’s trousers and was adeptly undoing his belt.

“Tell me Will.” He said again fervently. “Tell me what you saw.”

Will could not speak at all, even if he had wanted to, all ability to think was quickly being taken from him. Hannibal was removing Wills belt now with one hand and was now tying Will’s wrists to the rung of the ladder stretching him uncomfortably so he was standing on his toes. Once Hannibal was sure Will was pinned to the ladder securely he stepped away. The absence of his weight and mouth made Will moan.

“If you want me to continue you will tell me what you saw.” His voice was firm and commanding and it was driving Will insane.  
Hannibal was moving away from Will he went to take a sip of wine from Will’s glass, Will was trying to turn to watch him but he couldn’t angle his head very well.

“Tell me Will and then you will be rewarded.” Will could hear the smirk in Hannibal's voice.

“Oh god. Okay. I saw you tied to this ladder, naked and wanting. You knew that anyway I assume which is why you have done this.” Will said this as he was trying to squirm his wrists free or at least turn slightly to see Hannibal’s smile which he could feel even if he couldn’t see it.

Hannibal made his way back to Will and leaned in close whispering “good boy” into Will’s neck which almost undid Will completely. “Now for your reward.” Hannibal kissed his neck again and then reached up and loosened the belt so he could turn Will to face him. Once Hannibal had positioned Will facing him he tightened the belt again and then took a step back to look at Will tied to his ladder all want and desperation on his face it was delicious, he made another growl noise and closed the distance between them and kissed Will fervently on the lips their tongues and teeth crashing against each other. Hannibal broke apart from him and licked Will on the side of his mouth and then kissed him again. Hannibal then reached down and undid Will’s trousers and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. He moved away from Will for a moment who was looking so wanton it made Hannibal lick his lips. “Just one moment.” Hannibal said and Will groaned with need as he watched Hannibal walk over to his desk drawer open it and remove what Will could only assume was lubricant of some kind. 

“You keep that in your desk! Do you do this often?” Will was actually jealous this made Hannibal smirk.

“Jealous?” Hannibal said as he walked back to Will, he kissed him again as he squeezed the contents of bottle into his hand, he then threw it on the floor, one hand was on Will’s quite large erection and the other in Will's hair. Hannibal moved his hand back and forth along Will's cock and stroked the tip with his thumb as Will moaned and bucked his hips in time with Hannibal’s movements. They kissed and Will knew he was going to come any second, Hannibal bit Will’s neck again and Will exploded his cum landing in Hannibal’s hands. Once Will was done Hannibal undid his own trousers and used what was in his hands to finish himself off while he unabashedly took in the sight of tied up sweaty, post orgasm Will. He came very quickly. 

Once he was done Hannibal leaned over to the table where the tissues were helpfully placed cleaned himself up, pulled his own trousers back up and then cleaned Will up. He picked up the bottle of lubricant on the floor and put it back in his desk and threw the tissues in the fire. He then walked back to Will and untied him giving him his belt back. Will dressed himself as Hannibal took another sip from Will’s glass and then sat down on his own chair watching Will attempt to compose himself.

“To answer your question.” Hannibal said as Will was trying to do up his belt. “I don’t do that often, in fact I have never done that before with anyone else.”

Will looked at Hannibal who smiled at him.

“You were well prepared.” Will said looking at the desk.

“Ahh yes, ever since you started showing me signs you might be interested I thought I should be.” That smirk again.  
Will sat down on his chair and drank from his wine glass which had very little left in it now that Hannibal had drunk from it. 

“Apologies.” Hannibal said and got up to get Will more wine. He refilled Will’s glass and then whispered in Will's ear, “Next time you can tie me to the ladder.”


End file.
